quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Whisper
Pre-Entropy History none Post -Entropy History Winter DeLuca never understood why people liked the things they did, mostly music. She loved fringe bands, old time big band music, and archaic country albums while her friends kept dousing themselves in pop music that got on her nerves. This didn't win her a lot of friends, obviously. Her mother, Monica, tried to teach her music, working a steady job to keep them out of absolute poverty. Winter found she could play instruments and sing pretty well. She asked many times about her father but her mother would always comment; "That was a bad time in my life." then say no more. Winter figured there was a reason but never gave it much thought. That was until she thought she went mute. During a performance at school with the choir, her voice dissappeared completely. She screamed and hollered for help but nothing came out of her mouth. It was if the eternal mute button had been pressed for her. For two days she thought she had lost her voice, contemplating it was forever. In the hopes of practice she started repeating her name over and over. Nothing. But a sound in the attic kept drawing her attention, the sound of some one screaming in the night. Scared but not caring about life anymore, she investigated. She found her voice. Literally. It was attached to an old stuffed animal she had as a child. She realized that everything she said was going to that. Then her voice was back. As strange as it was, she tried to put it somewhere else. It worked. She could put it anywhere, as far as she could hear it. That's when she finally confronted her mother, demanding to know where she came from. (She honestly thought she was an alien baby for a little while.) Her mother finally confessed her time as a drug addicted prostitute and the man she once married, Bennett Hicks. AKA: Mr. Blizzard. Winter was the child of a metahuman. Knowing she had to uncover more about her origins, she researched Mr. Blizzard online. She then hitchhiked all the way to San Niebla. Using some tricks (and her powers to win bar bets for cash) she finally learned the three places he might be hiding out after his most recent caper. She found him at the second place, an hockey game. She bought him a beer and introduced herself. He thought she was a fan at first, wanted her to leave him alone until she used her power to tell him where she had come from, namely him and Monica DeLuca. She was his daughter and she was meta like him. Now, she wanted to know about him and the family business. He dubbed her Whisper, after the whispering wind of winter. She acts as his sidekick and is learning the family trade very quickly. She is a natural lock picker and very good at motivational counseling. With her help Mr. Blizzard has learned more control over his powers. In returned, he showed her new aspects of her own. They have started on various minor crimewaves, each time is her training in the art. She has fought, from the shadows, Dr. Quantum and Lady Quantum. She has even stood by her father's side while they dealt with a new class of Questers. Now El Fuego Ardor has found something new about them. It's possible that they have found a new backer for their crimes... Powers and Abilities Powers Whisper is a specific sound manipulator. While she cannot create sound blasts or massive effects so far, her talents are far more subtle. Her first power was the ability to throw her voice. This wasn't a ventriloquist act but to place one sound far from it's origin. She learned to transfer other sounds from one place to another that didn't originate from her. Now she is using loud sounds and high frequencies she generates (by shouting and high pitched whistling) to break small objects with impact. Her current trick assisting Mr. Blizzard is to wait for him to freeze a lock then she "screams" at the bolts and tumblers inside, shattering them. Abilities Whisper is a natural motivator who might one day be a great manipulator. She is very deft at lock picking. She plays guitar, bass, keyboards, clarinet, and french horn. She is trying learn the theramin in her off time. Strength level She has the normal strength for a woman her size who engages is regular moderate exercise. Weaknesses Her powers are still growing. She is also still a minor. Paraphernalia Equipment Lockpicks and handcuff keys hidden on her person at all times. Transportation None of note. Weapons none of note. Common Enemies Doctor Quantum Lady Quantum Quantum's Questers Common Allies Mr. Blizzard Mammoth Trivia * Thinks Disney's Frozen is based on her life. Sometimes wonders if she has a sister her mom never told her about. * Excited about being a world class thief someday, just like her dad. * Keeps her smartphone strapped to her wrist on a shock-proof wrist band. * Hums jazz tunes quite often. Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Category:San Niebla Category:Sonic Based Powers Category:Sidekicks Category:Underage Characters